todo seria diferente sin ti
by ManiakoPixel
Summary: Ragnarok es malo con Chrona pero un sueño lo hace cambiar de opinion:Dejen reviews! plisss


Oneshot: Chrona y Ragnarok

Era como todos los dias,en la misma celda,en la misma habitacion,la misma persona, los mismos dialogos,todo era igual,me molestaba.

-Chrona podrias dejar de decir que no puedes lidiar cosas? es mas que obio que no puedes lidiar con absolutamente nada!-le decia mientras agarraba grandes mechones de su cabello rosa y se los estiraba de un lado a otro para que aprendiera de una buena vez.

-lo siento Ragnarok,lo siento mucho!...-siempre era lo mismo,siempre disculpandose y yo siempre perdonandola por todo,era como un dejabu que no terminaba nunca!.Eran como las doce de la noche y ella otra vez culpandoce por su soledad,por no poder tener amigos como la gente normal,y yo como siempre teniendo que escucharla!.

-me ire a dormir y mas te vale no despertarme con tus insesantes lloriqueos me escuchaste?

-si Ragnarok...

Yo solo me sispuse a dormir,que la noche pasara en unos segundos para dar paso al nuevo dia,lleno de mis ojos con solo un pensamiento en mi cabeza _ojala mañana sea diferente..._Depronto todo se volvio oscuro,el silencio me consumio y dio paso a un sueño profundo:

Senti una sensacion calida en mi cuerpo,me desperte creyendo que seria el nuevo dia,pero algo se sentia diferente,muy diferente,que podria ser? me fijaba en todo mi cuerpo...nada,todo en mi era igual,pero siento que algo me falta,algo muy importante pero que podria ser? todo estaba en su lugar,exepto una cosa:

-_Chrona! _pense-_Donde esta esa inutil! no estoy en su cuerpo como normalmente estoy pero,a donde habra ido sin mi?_

No me habia dado cuenta de que todo estaba en blanco,no habia nada,estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me habia dado cuenta de ello.

-Chrona!CHRONA INUTIL DONDE TE HAS METIDO!-Grite,sabia que no apareceria por arte de magia de un espacio donde no habia nisiquiera donde ocultarce,esto si que era bastante raro...

-_Cuando encuentre a esa tonta se las va a ver con migo_!-me decia mentalmente,en muy en el fondo de mi interior me preocupaba saber donde estaba,yo y ella.

Camine sin un rumbo fijo solo esperando que algo apareciese,que raro se sentia camina y que no este nadie para que camine por pronto pude visualizar una figura a lo lejos,solo me acerque mas para ver de quien se trataba,mientras mas me asercaba mas se me hacia conocida esa silueta.

-Chrona? enverdad eres tu?-decia,no paracia ser ella,pero lo era,el mismo cabello mal cortado y rosa,la misma ropa,la misma exprecion,todo era de Chrona.

-Idiota! no saves cuanto tiempo te e buscado!-la verdad no me habia fijadon cuanto tiempo me la pase buscando en el vacio,me senti tan feliz por ver que la habia encontrado que solo pude gritarle,cosa que siempre hacia.

Ella no me respondio,solo se me quedo mirando con la esos ojos frios y sin emociones,como una muñeca que se romperia al minimo contacto.

-Chrona...estas bien?-No pude evitar sentirme preocupado,llevaba un buen rato frente a ella y no habia reaccion de su un momento pude ver que se mobia,crei que vendria donde estaba yo,esperandola a ella,pero fue todo lo contrario,se dio media buelta como ignorando que estuviera alli frente a ella,intente agarrarle el hombro pero me quede inmovil,esta vez mi cuerpo era el que no respondia, la vi irse lentamente otra vez asia el vacio,obiamente no iba a dejarla ir despues de lo que me costo encontrarla.

-Chrona!,Chrona!VEN AQUI BOBA NO VES QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-No respondia solo seguia abanzando mas y mas hasta encontrarse con otras siluetas mas,las reconoci al instante,eran esos niños del Shibusen que se amigaron con Chrona,todos parecian tal felices,tan llenos de energia,vi que hablaban pero no salia ningun sonido de sus bocas,pero pude persibir que llamaban a Chrona para que fuera con ellos,insitandola a dejarme,mientras que ella solo seguia,se iba con ellos,a cada poco que avansaba,el espacio en el que yo estaba se volvio oscuro como al principio,oscuro como la misma noche sin luna llena.

-CHRONA,CHRONA REGRESA! VEN AQUI IDIOTA TE OLVIDAS DE MI!-estaba desesperado,ella se alejaba mas de mi y la oscuridad poco a poco me consumia hasta que me agarro por ultimo que pude ver era a Chrona que se dava vuelta asia donde yo estaba y la escuche decir:_Adios..._con una sonrrisa que nunca vi en su rostro nunca.

Solo en la oscuridad pude darme cuenta de lo que habia era infeliz estando con migo,siempre la maltrate y la insulte y nunca me senti mal por ello,pero nunca me dijo nada malo,ni siquiera me lebanto la mano alguna vez,siempre estuvo con migo...a mi lado y no me habia dado cuenta de eso,...y ahora ella tenia otros amigos_...otros amigos_ por que digo "otros"?como si ella me ubiera conciderado su amigo alguna todos modos ahora ella era feliz,yo mientras solo pase a ser una herramienta nada mas,solo eso.

Una herramienta...

de un sobresalto me desperte y sali al exterior del cuerpo de Chrona,todo seguia oscuro,que hora era? las 5 de la mañana todavia tenia tiempo de reflexionar aserca de su extraño sueño.

Sin importar a donde fuera siempre estuve a su lado y ella tambien,ahora si ella se va sin mi...ya no seria lo mismo,todo seria diferente,muy diferente...por que apesar de que fuera una niña extraña era la unica que siempre estuvo con el en las buenas y en las malas.

-_Sin importar nada siempre estas con migo,ahora que me di cuenta de ello yo tambien estare a tu lad,no me habia dado cuenta de que estas en un papel importante en mi vida Chrona,yo...yo te quiero y nunca te abandonare,somos un equipo y lo seres siemrpre pase lo que pase.-Sin darse cuenta el subconciente de Chrona habia escuchado la confesion de Ragnarok._

_-_yo tambien te quiero Ragnarok,siempre estaremos unidos-y ella se sonrojo al escuchar esto tambien se sonrrojo pero se sintio muy durmio denuevo,a partir de esta noche nada sera igual,_todo sera diferente..._

**Espero que les aya gustado lectores esto se me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba la musica de Angel On muy hermosa cancion si la quieren escuchar mientras leen jeje comenten si les gusto por favo que es muy importante para mi ! T_T Arigatou! Sayonara!**


End file.
